


A Passing

by scatteredpast4154



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpast4154/pseuds/scatteredpast4154
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	A Passing

"I mourn the passing of what I love while it still exists beside me," The Tower spoke, standing tall in its certainty within itself, "For it eases the weight on my heart when that dreaded final day truly comes."

"But [Tower]," spoke The Lover, eyes trembling with earnest sympathy, "Does that not taint your enjoyment of it while it still breathes?" 

The Tower did not answer, for it could not find the words to show the damage that The Lover struck upon them with a single blow, rather, a crack splits itself along the foundation. 

Glaring proof that The Tower no longer stands invulnerable.


End file.
